Cyclone Rider
The Cyclone is the latest achievement in human robotechnology. The mecha unit is a light, but heavy-duty motorcycle that can transform into a battloid mecha that's almost as formidable as the old Veritech Fighter. The veritech riding armour is composed of new super alloys that are incredibly light, making the creation of a heavily armoured, man-sized mecha possible. The mecha is so lightweight (200lbs/90kg) and compact that it can be folded down and placed inside a storage unit in an Alpha Fighter. Despite the fact that it is lightweight, the armour provides 200 M.D.C. protection, better than the Southern Cross' Logan and almost equal to the 40ft.(12.2m) VF series Veritech. The Cyclone is designed to be the ultimate land combat system for the REF foot soldier. In motorcycle mode, the cyclone offers high mobility, manoeuvrability and speed. The motorcycle can travel over the worst terrain with minimal difficulty and is a much smaller target than a more conventional four wheeled vehicle. This makes the cyclone ideal for clandestine operations, reconnaissance and one-man missions, as well as for massive troop movements. In battloid mode, the cyclone becomes a suit of protective power armour. The seven foot (2.1m) mecha provides a variety of devastating weapons, superhuman strength, superhuman speed and even limited flight. As power armour, the battloid is like a second skin that responds to the wearer's slightest movement. Combined with the unique bond between man and machine created by its protoculture power cells, the mecha can leap, roll and dodge with lightening speed. To maximise the versatility of the Cyclone Veritech, the mecha can operate on both protoculture and gasoline. However, the limitations of liquid fuel prevents flight and inhibits its maximum speed and mobility. The liquid fuel is included as a back-up system to be used when the protoculture energy cells are running low or are unavailable. A fully powered protoculture cell will last about two months of constant combat and riding. Moderate use of the motorcycle mecha can stretch that by two or three times. Flying depletes the energy twice as quickly. Cells not in use will stay at full power for decades. The third type of veritech riding armour is the VR-038-LT (Light Combat Unit). The "38 Lite", as it is often called, is a lighter version of its predecessor (about 110lbs/50kg). It is designed specifically to accommodate the many valiant female soldiers in the RDF. The Light Combat Cyclone is less heavily armoured and does not come equipped with any type of missile system. However, the Light Combat Cyclone is even more manoeuvrable than the other cyclones. To compensate for its lack of built-in armaments, the 38-Lite comes equipped with the RL-6 Heavy Rocket Cannon, a sort of high-tech, multi-round bazooka. The weapon is hand-held and can be fired in the cyclone armour, or without the armour as a shoulder supported weapon like a LAW rocket launcher. Most cyclone designed weapon accessories are too heavy or awkward to be used without the cyclone armour. Special Equipment #'Protoculture Engine:' All cyclones have a protoculture powered engine. One protoculture energy cell will keep a cyclone running for about two months before needing refuelling. Flying and hovering will drain the protoculture cell very quickly (3 times as fast). But occasional bursts of flight, thruster assisted leaps will have minimal draining of energy. Game Masters use your own judgement in regard to when the cell is running low. Be certain to give players advance warning so that their characters will have an opportunity to scrounge up extra protoculture cells to refuel. NOTE: The energy cells can NOT be detected by Invid when motors are turned off/not running. The unusual energy can only be detected when a cyclone (or Gallant) is turned on. Turning an engine off will not necessarily make a character invisible to an Invid; they do have vision after all. A cyclone can NOT be turned off unless it is in motorcycle mode. #'Conventional Fuel Conversion System:' All cyclones can use regular liquid fuel like a conventional motorcycle. This is provided as a back-up system. FUEL CAPACITY is four gallons. ESTIMATED RANGE: 200 miles (312km) without refuelling. MODIFIERS: Maximum speed: 150mph (240kmph). Hovering and flight are not possible. #'Short-Range Radar with Head-Up Display System' (displays radar screen inside the helmet). Can identify and track up to 20 different targets. RANGE: One mile (1.6km) #'Computer Targeting System with infrared capabilities' is located in the right shoulder of the cyclone in battloid mode. BONUSES: Adds +2 to strike with missiles, adds +1 to strike with other weapon systems (pistols, rifles, etc). RANGE: 4000ft (600m) by line of sight. #'Radio Communication System:' Wide band and directional, with voice command actuation (4 digit code). Earphones are built into the helmet. RANGE: Two miles (3.2km). #'Miscellaneous Indicators' for speed, height, fuel, time and date are standard for all models. Weapon Systems: *None, but standard equipment is RL-6 Rocket Launcher Designation: VR-041 ''' '''CYCLE MODE Length: 2.0m (6.9ft) Height: 1.0m (3.6ft) Width: 0.5m (1.6ft) Max speed: 200kph (124mph) ARMOR MODE Height: 2.3m (6.9ft) Breadth: 1.0m (3.3ft) Depth: 1.6m (5.2ft) Max flight speed: 60 kph (assuming 85 kg pilot) Max walking speed: Approx. 25% greater than pilot's top running speed. Unlike the quick strike “''hit and run''” tactics that exemplified the abilities of its -030 predecessor, the -040 series Cyclone was designed to get its hands dirty in frontline heavy duty combat roles. The -040 series packed a lot of firepower in its two weapons pods that would mount on the “chest” of the ride armor battloid-mode. The two launchers any carry twelve (six in each pod) units of mission-specific ordnance. When equipped with the missile package, the short-range missiles find their targets via the standard terminal laser adar-guided system found on all Cyclones. The -040 series has the ability to deliver a devastating missile barrage along with the speed and mobility inherent with all transformable veritech motorcycles. Though lacking a specific anti-personnel firearm as part of its standard fixed weaponry, the -040 series is unique amongst its fellow Cyclones with its distinctive ceramic blades fitted to the forearm guard front wheel covers. The strong, lightweight sabers were developed to pierce Invid armor and hive walls, but are also incredibly lethal weapons in close combat. As with other Cyclones, the pilot of this mecha wears the standard armor suit, the CVR-3. COMMON ARMAMENT PACKAGES H''': The “Heavy” unit configuration. Used for fire support and demolition missions. '''M: A favorite model for REF medics where the missile pods are replaced with medical supplies easily accessible for battlefield triage. The Cyclone is the latest achievement in human robotechnology. The mecha unit is a light, but heavy-duty motorcycle that can transform into a battloid mecha that's almost as formidable as the old Veritech Fighter. The veritech riding armour is composed of new super alloys that are incredibly light, making the creation of a heavily armoured, man-sized mecha possible. The mecha is so lightweight (200lbs/90kg) and compact that it can be folded down and placed inside a storage unit in an Alpha Fighter. Despite the fact that it is lightweight, the armour provides 200 M.D.C. protection, better than the Southern Cross' Logan and almost equal to the 40ft.(12.2m) VF series Veritech. The Cyclone is designed to be the ultimate land combat system for the REF foot soldier. In motorcycle mode, the cyclone offers high mobility, manoeuvrability and speed. The motorcycle can travel over the worst terrain with minimal difficulty and is a much smaller target than a more conventional four wheeled vehicle. This makes the cyclone ideal for clandestine operations, reconnaissance and one-man missions, as well as for massive troop movements. In battloid mode, the cyclone becomes a suit of protective power armour. The seven foot (2.1m) mecha provides a variety of devastating weapons, superhuman strength, superhuman speed and even limited flight. As power armour, the battloid is like a second skin that responds to the wearer's slightest movement. Combined with the unique bond between man and machine created by its protoculture power cells, the mecha can leap, roll and dodge with lightening speed. To maximise the versatility of the Cyclone Veritech, the mecha can operate on both protoculture and gasoline. However, the limitations of liquid fuel prevents flight and inhibits its maximum speed and mobility. The liquid fuel is included as a back-up system to be used when the protoculture energy cells are running low or are unavailable. A fully powered protoculture cell will last about two months of constant combat and riding. Moderate use of the motorcycle mecha can stretch that by two or three times. Flying depletes the energy twice as quickly. Cells not in use will stay at full power for decades. The Battler is designed to be a frontline combat unit with heavy assault capabilities. It comes standard with GR-103 front loaded mini-missiles and a pair of GR-97 forearm missile shields. The cyclone rider can use any variety of conventional or M.D.C. weapons as sidearms. Standard issue is the Gallant H-90, a multi-purpose sidearm that can be used as an automatic pistol (S.D.C.), energy pistol (M.D.C.) or energy rifle (M.D.C. and long range). The Battler Cyclone has been included in the Alpha Fighter as a combat/survival mecha unit for downed pilots. It also gives the pilot the extra versatility to conduct air and ground combat manoeuvres. Special Equipment #'Protoculture Engine:' All cyclones have a protoculture powered engine. One protoculture energy cell will keep a cyclone running for about two months before needing refuelling. Flying and hovering will drain the protoculture cell very quickly (3 times as fast). But occasional bursts of flight, thruster assisted leaps will have minimal draining of energy. Game Masters use your own judgement in regard to when the cell is running low. Be certain to give players advance warning so that their characters will have an opportunity to scrounge up extra protoculture cells to refuel. NOTE: The energy cells can NOT be detected by Invid when motors are turned off/not running. The unusual energy can only be detected when a cyclone (or Gallant) is turned on. Turning an engine off will not necessarily make a character invisible to an Invid; they do have vision after all. A cyclone can NOT be turned off unless it is in motorcycle mode. #'Conventional Fuel Conversion System:' All cyclones can use regular liquid fuel like a conventional motorcycle. This is provided as a back-up system. FUEL CAPACITY is four gallons. ESTIMATED RANGE: 200 miles (312km) without refuelling. MODIFIERS: Maximum speed: 150mph (240kmph). Hovering and flight are not possible. #'Short-Range Radar with Head-Up Display System' (displays radar screen inside the helmet). Can identify and track up to 20 different targets. RANGE: One mile (1.6km) #'Computer Targeting System with infrared capabilities' is located in the right shoulder of the cyclone in battloid mode. BONUSES: Adds +2 to strike with missiles, adds +1 to strike with other weapon systems (pistols, rifles, etc). RANGE: 4000ft (600m) by line of sight. #'Radio Communication System:' Wide band and directional, with voice command actuation (4 digit code). Earphones are built into the helmet. RANGE: Two miles (3.2km). #'Miscellaneous Indicators' for speed, height, fuel, time and date are standard for all models. Weapon Systems: *GR-97 Mini-Missile Launchers on forearms (4 MM's) *GR-103 Mini-Missile Launchers built into chest (12 MM's) The Cyclone is definitely the most innovative design in multiform mecha since the renovation of the SDF-1. The most recent series of wars, beginning with the Gulf War in 1991 and continuing through the global civil wars through the next decade taught the military high commands that basic infantry units suffered great liabilities: they were relatively slow compared to armor and mecha, and they were too vulnerable to even the smallest weapons. Though the RDF tried to improve upon the latter problem, the clunky CVR-1 body armor was hot and immobile. The REF and the ASC pushed forward with the CVR-2 flexi-armor, a tremendous impovement on CVR-1, but still suffered from low mobility, and somewaht clunkiness. Although this body armor filled numerous roles and increased the overall suvivalbility of the averable foot soldier, it became apparent that a man-sized mecha would be of invaluable use to the infantryman, as would a personal vehicle. Dr. Emil Lang fulfilled this desire with the Cyclone, a Veritech motorcycle that attached itself to a new style fo body armor, CVR-3. Adopted by the REF as the primary infantry vehicle, and as security mecha and an emergency vehicle for downed pilots, this small, nimble mecha has seen service on hundreds of worlds and all theaters of engagement. The Cyclone is a tough, durable piece of hardware that maximizes the versatility, survivability, and combat effectiveness of an individual soldier. The weapons systems are modular, accurate, and flexible, and the motorcycle mode is unmatched in its role. In all, one can expect to see more mecha like this in the future. BACKGROUND In late 2032, a new Cyclone was unveiled - the VR-055 Devastator. Though it was far more costly and difficult to produce than even the Sabre, the VR-055 lived up to its name. Coupled with the new style external weapons package and sporting a modified CVR helmet, the Devastator had the equivalent firepower of an entire squad of Battler Cyclones. Unfortunately, there were problems with the two largest guns, that took several years to resolve an added to the problem of its enormous cost of manufacture. Consequently, no more than a hundred VR-055 Devastators saw service in the Third Robotech War. SCHEMATICS http://www.robotechresearch.com/rpg/mecha/ref/devastator/vr-055_s.gifClick on the icon to the left to view some pictures from the REF Cyclone maintenance guide Document: REF-8612-126-0198. RPG STATS Model: VR-055 Devastaor Class: M.O.S.P.E.A.D.A. Heavy Infantry Unit Crew: One. must be wearing CVR-3. CVR-3D is preferable for optimum perfromance. M.D.C. BY LOCATION: Motorcycle Mode Battlesuit Mode ---------------------------- ---------------------------- * Main Body 300 * Main Body 300 Headlight/Sensors 5 Tires (2, rear) 5 Front Tire 5 Thrusters (rear) 50 Rear Tire 5 Forearm Shields (2) 50 Storage Box (1) 2 Leg Shields (2) 100 Thrusters (rear) 50 Head 50 EP-41R (right side) 50 EP-41R (right shoulder)50 EP-42 (left arm) 50 EP-42 (left arm) 50 GR-105 (right arm) 50 GR-105 (right arm) 50 *Depleting the M.D.C. of the Main Body will shut the mecha down completely. SPECIFICATIONS ;Cycle Mode: :Maximum Speed: mph (336 kmph) :Cruising Speed: 80 mph (128 kmph) :Turbo Boost Fwd: 30 ft (9 m) horizontal :Turbo Boost Up: 15 ft (4.5 m) vertical ;Battloid Mode: :Running: 40 mph (64 kmph) :Flying: 180 mph (288 kmph) - 61 meter ceiling :Leaping: 20 ft (6 m) :Thruster Leap: 80 ft (24 m) ;Height: :Battloid: 7.6 ft (2.5 m) :Motorcycle: ft (1.29 m) ;Width: :Battloid: ft (1.03 m) :Motorcycle: ft (0.5 m) ;Length: :Battloid: 3.7 ft (1.1 m) :Motorcycle: 'ft (2.41 m) ;'Weight: 'lbs (169 kg) ;'Cargo: :The VR-055 has detachable cargo boxes that are connected to the rear of the bike like saddlebags. The size of each container is 18 inches tall by 20 inches wide by 18 inches deep. A passenger can also ride seated behind the driver. The VR-055 can hold 300 lbs (140 kg) in addition to the rider. Reduce maximum speed by 20% for every additional 50 lbs (22 kg) over the limit and add -1 to dodge. ;Main Engine: FF-600 Fusion/Protoculture Engine ;Range: :1 protoculture cell will power the cyclone for approximately 100 hours of combat before needing refueling. Constant flying will drain the protoculture cell twice as quickly. As a backup, the cyclone can run on gasoline power alone for up to 400 miles on a full tank of fuel, but maximum speed is reduced 15% and constant flying is impossible. The EP-41R requires its own dedicated protoculture cell and can power the pulse cannon for 100 hours of combat WEAPON SYSTEMS #'GR-105 MINI-MISSILE LAUNCHER (1)'. The GR-105 is mounted on the right front wheel cover. The Plasma missiles are laser-guided and have a range of 1 mile (1.7 km). #*'Primary Purpose': Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Defense #*'Missile Type': REF Plasma Mini-missiles ONLY #*'Mega-Damage': 1D6x10 per missile #*'Rate of Fire': One at a time or in volleys of one, three, or all. Remember, a volley counts as one melee attack regardless of the number of missiles. #*'Range': 1 mile, 5280 ft #*'Payload': 6 missiles per launcher. #'GR-10 TRIPLE-TUBE MINI-MISSILE LAUNCHERS (2)'. These launchers are mounted to the outer leg portion of the CVR-3 armor, for a total of six tubes, with a single missile in each tube. Guided by the Cyclone's internal sensors, this weapon fires the same projectiles as the GR-103 (usually armor-piercing). #*'Primary Purpose': Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Defense #*'Missile Type': Any REF mini-missile except plasma amy be used #*'Mega-Damage': Varies with missile type. #*'Rate of Fire': One at a time or in volleys of three. Remember, a volley counts as one melee attack regardless of the number of missiles. #*'Range': Varies with missile type; 1 mile. #*'Payload': 3 missiles per launcher. #'EP-41R RAPID FIRE DOUBLE-BARRELED PULSE PARTICLE CANNON (1). ' The EP-41R can fire 1.0 MJ shots at a maximum sustained rate of the rate of 30 shots per minute, but is capable of instantaneous rate of fire of 300 shots per minute. This weapon is mounted on the right shoulder of the cyclone in battloid and is capable of +60 to -30 degree traverse in altitude, and a 15 degree traverse in azimuth. The weapon is powered from its own dedicated protoculture cell, and is somewhat unreliable, tending to overheat at maximum firing rate. The gun machinery requires the removal of the Cyclone's flip-up targeting sensor, which is replaced by a fixed monocular head piece attached to a modified CVR helmet. #*'Primary Purpose': Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Aircraft, Anti-Mecha #*'Mega-Damage': 6D6 #*'Rate of Fire': Equal to pilot's Attacks per melee, but constant firing of more than four minutes will cause the weapon to overheat. this requires a cooling down period of 1D8 melees #*'Range': 4000 ft #*'Payload': Effectively Unlimited #'EP-42 60 mm DOUBLE-BARRELED PULSE BEAM RIFLE (1). ' The EP-42 is mounted to the left forearm plate. Deriving its power from the Cyclone's main generator, the EP-42 is capable of firing 3.0 MJ pulses from each barrel at a total rate of fire of twenty shots per minute. This weapon is based upon a miniaturized version of the gun machinery of the Alpha's EP-13. #*'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Fire Support #*'Mega-Damage': 2D4 x 10 #*'Rate of Fire': 5 shots per melee #*'Range': 6000 ft #*'Payload': Effectivly unlimited #'MODULAR WEAPON SYSTEMS'. As with all REF Cyclones, the arm shields of the VR-055 Devastator are designed to interface with any one of the GR-series weapon modules, or an EP-42 Pulse Beam Gun. One weapon module can be mounted on each forearm shield. The Cyclone's onboard computer system will automatically recognize which weapon module is installed and adjust the targeting displays on the pilot's helmet accordingly. Any GR or EP-series weapon module can be used. #'HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT:' Punch does 1D4 M.D. Kick does 1D4 M.D. (The VR-055 Devastator has an equivalent strength of PS 40) Leap Kick does 2D4 M.D. Body Flip or Body Block does 1D4 M.D. Any type of hand-held weapon can be fired by the pilot while in cyclone armor, including the Gallant H-90 Multi-Weapon System, EP-37 Beam Cannon, and Others. STANDARD SENSORS AND EQUIPMENT FOR ALL MILITARY CYCLONES *RADAR WITH HEADS-UP DISPLAY: Range: 10 miles. Can identify and track up to 40 different targets. *TARGETING COMPUTER: Requires Specially fitted CVR-3 helemt. Provides the pilot with +3 to strike with GR-103 and GR-10 Missile Launchers and +4 to strike with other weapon systems (Beam Cannons, Lasers, etc.). Range: 4000 ft (609 m). *RADIO COMMUNICATIONS: Boosts standard radio in CVR-series armors to 10 mile (16 km) range. *MISCELLANEOUS INDICATORS: Altitude, Speed, Power status, Time, Date, Direction, etc. All controlled by on-board computer. *TINTED HELMET VISOR https://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Zarconian_Terminator_Dark_Nebula